Twisted Metal (2012)
Twisted Metal (2011) is a game that is currently in development. It is set to be released on the Playstation 3 on March 1st, 2011. Plot Twisted Metal has returned for the PS3. The story is confirmed to take the same direction as the previous titles, with players fighting in the contest in order to earn their prize. There will be ONLY 3 playable campaign characters, but you could use any vehicle you wish, but it will be one the 3 characters driving it. Those three are: Sweet Tooth, Dollface, and Mr. Grimm. Each character will have 3 endings, depending on the difficulty. The four factions, for online, have been confirmed: The Clowns (Sweet Tooth), The Dolls (Dollface), The Skulls (Mr. Grimm) and The Preachers (The Preacher). Live-action cut-scenes have been confirmed for the game. Pickup Weapons *Fire missile - *Homing missile - *Napalm - *Zoomy - *Moltov - *RC detonator - *Shotgun - *Sniper - *Pistol - Driver's seat only *Ricochet - *Sub - Machine Gun - Special Weapons *Rat Rocket - Vermin *Chain Gun - Talon *Magnet - Talon *Minigun - Presumably all cars *Chainsaw - Reaper (motorcycle) *Magnet - Roadboat *Piloted Gurney - Meat Wagon *Health Drop - Junkyard Dog *Taxi throw - Junkyard Dog *Zoomy Missles - *Mecha Sweet Tooth - Sweet Tooth *Roll up into ball and run over people - Axel *Shockwave - Axel Other Weapons *Nuke Rocket - Vehicles *Talon- Helicopter *Vermin- A rodent-catcher van *Reaper - Motorcycle *Junkyard Dog - Tow Truck *Sweet Tooth's ice cream truck (but everyone may use this car in car selection) *Death Warrant - Similar to a Mitsubishi Eclipse *Roadboat - Similar to a '60s Chevrolet Four Door (Possibly Roadkill) *Meat Wagon - An Ambulance *Shadow - A hearse *Axel *David Jaffe mentioned a Semi-Truck in a Comic Con interview, so Darkside may appear. *Spectre (Confirmed in PTOM article) - A high-end sports car *TBA Tank Car (Possibly Minion or Warthog) Each car will now have two Specials, as opposed to only one in previous games. Custom Paint Shop The game will have a custom paint shop. This is seen in the Comic con presentation with David Jaffe and Scott Campbell. It is not known how much customization can be done. Modes *Team Deathmatch - The classic deathmatch mode with teams. *Nuke - Two teams compete, with the goal being to destroy the opposing team's statue that's suspended in the sky before they destroy yours. You have to first capture the faction leader, who is manning a turret and bring them into a yellow ring surrounding a missile launcher. After preparing the launcher, you sacrifice the leader to it, gaining control of a missile that you must pilot into the statue while avoiding enemy fire. Repeat this two more times to win. *Deathmatch- Classic battle with two players or four. *Last Man Standing - Pretty much deathmatch, except each player has a specific amount of lives. The last player remaining wins. Maps *Slaughterdale - *Slaughterdale (smaller version) - A smaller version of Slaughter Dale most likely the football stadium. *Rooftops - Combines Twisted metal rooftops from 1, 2, and Black *Unnamed map - Rundown city (large) *Unnamed map - Desert Roads (large) *Slaughterdale boss *Manhattan (Confirmed in PTOM, will contain Times Square and the Museum of Natural History) Single Player Characters *Sweet Tooth - *Doll face - Ms. Sparks *Mr.Grimm - *Preacher - Will not be playable, but will bind in with the story. Actors *Tara Darby - Dollface *Sarah Agor - Screaming girl Videos http://gamevideos.1up.com/video/id/30593/bigger Gallery